


!! THE DOWNFALL !!

by BABY_SUBMARINE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Multi, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_SUBMARINE/pseuds/BABY_SUBMARINE
Summary: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH STUPID LITTLE PEA BRAIN WRITING IN DEPTH ABOUT TODAYS ( 10 / 8 / 20 ) STREAM?? FUCK YEAH I AM BABYYYYYYY ANYWAYZ ... READ IT.. BASICALLY. POGTOPIA ALMOST GETS FOUND. WILBUR HAS A JD KINSHIFT /J AND ITS WOWIE.. ITS SOMETHING. /POSALSO!! IN THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN MINECRAFT AND HOW "VC" WORKS IS JUST WALKIE TALKIES BUT LIKE.. I'LL EXPLAIN IT IM SMART ENOUGH. UH YEAH
Kudos: 9





	!! THE DOWNFALL !!

TOMMY'S POV:

"Why is Tommy behind that wall !?" They walked across the wood planks I placed down as I watched them move further down the tunnel. God, I'm such an idiot for letting this happen. "I-it's a dead end." I kept repeating, but none of them were listening to me, of course. No one ever does. "Why is Wilbur at the 'dead end' ?"Quackity asks, the tone of his voice is making it sound like he knew Wilbur was going to be at the end. What if he knew, He definitely knew. “I’ve been here the whole time, I don't understand what you mean!” Wilbur said, hiding his picaxe behind his back and giving a wide, fake grin to the others. “You know I'm a very busy man, I plan for big things. I can’t believe I let myself get distracted by this,, utterly stupid tunnel. It doesn’t even look half that good to be fair.” Jshlatt said, turning around and walking the opposite direction, away from the end of the tunnel with his hands behind his back. 

That was to close for comfort.

I touched my mic-piece on the back of my ear and toyed with the setting until I could hear Wilbur. I heard a TV static like noise in my ear for a couple seconds before hearing the others voice, “Tommy. Tower. Now. And be there quick-” He cut out, but I still understood what he said. I could hear Jschlatt and Quackity talking in the background of all this, something about a festival? Whatever that means, we never had festivals when Wilbur was president… whatever. I just had to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> TY 4 READING!!! will take down if CC is uncomfortable w/ it !!


End file.
